


Oh!mega Magazine

by HDHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fanart, Lingerie, M/M, Neckz 'n' Throats, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Porn Magazines, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDHale/pseuds/HDHale
Summary: Alpha Peter Hale reading the latest issue of his favorite Neckz 'N' Throats magazine: Oh!Mega, featuring Stiles as the cover boy.Non explicit fanart.





	Oh!mega Magazine

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for Steter Week 2018, Neckz 'N' Throats day.

**Author's Note:**

> No negative critique on this, please. It's a completed, older work re-uploaded from Fumblr to protect my artwork from the purge. Thank you!
> 
> Do not repost without permission. I do not consent to my artwork being posted on other sites. Hexes and curses on anyone that does. :)  
> I may allow credited for use as icons if credited and asked permission.
> 
> Please do share your thoughts about the scene or what you think worked or what you like about this! I will no longer be using Fumblr and so am losing the few responses I have. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Cheers!


End file.
